Baseball idiots birthday present
by bunnylovez8059
Summary: Gokudera is in a tight situation. What the hell can he possibly give the idiotic of his newly boyfriend? What happens when Reborn interference? And Tsuna discovers his best friends secret? M because of the potty mouth of our storm guardian and mild adult theme! DONT read if your younger than 13years!


_**Hello ! bunny here!~ **_

_**I know two quick updates? 0.0 well to tell you the truth this story was a quick write I wrote in my devianart a while back. When I was reading it I wanted to edit it and make it into a complete story soo here it is , I hope you guys like it! Now I present Yamamoto!**_

_**Yamamoto: HEY ! ( 100 watt smile)**_

_**Bunny; 0.0 (drool) Oh sorry can you please do the honor's?  
Yamamoto: Oh the honors for what? Are we playing the mafia game?**_

_**Bunny: Nope the disclaimer where you know you say this (whisper) **_

_**Yamamoto: oh oh aha aha …. **__**Haha got it!**_

_**Bunny : Okay then lets try again.**_

_**Yamamoto: ahem. Well then haha~ she doesn't own KHR or any of the characters. The only thing she owns is the story line. She writes this to feed people that like. . . ah~ ya-oi pairings and um . . . What's yaoi?**_

_**Bunny:=.= heh um why don't you go ask Gokudera.**_

_**Yamamoto: oh okay then later's~ Hey Dera~ what's….**_

_**Bunny: um okay guys enjoy the read I have to run!~**_

_**Gokudera: you perverted girl! I am going to blow you up!**_

**8059~8059~8059~8059~8059~8059~8059~8059~8059~8059~8059~8059~8059~**

Gokudera woke up groggy. He slowly turned his head to his calendar and remembered.

"AUGH! Today is that idiot's birthday! I can't afford to buy him anything!" he sighted.

" Why do stupid couples, do stupid things on this days!" he complained

He slowly got up and headed to his restroom, in hopes of taking a relaxing shower.

_I wonder what can I do for him without having to spend any money? How about baking him something like a cak- ... Who am I kidding I don't know how to cook at all! I am always eating out or that idiot feeds me. Augh! I don't know what to do. hmm. Something he would like? A date at the baseball cage? Yeah that should make him happy. . but that soo stupid! I hate baseball! Do I take him to a baseball stadiu- that takes too much money! Dammit isn't there something cheap I can do for him!_

He slowly got out of the shower. He was about to get his towel when he remember something the idiot had told him as a joke.

**Flashback**

Yamamoto and Gokudera where a park eating buns. Yamamoto was staring at some girl that was handing out tissue samples. Gokudera was beginning to get irritated since the girl kept stealing glances at the idiot.

"If you like her sooo much why don't you date her idiot" Gokudera reproached.

"Eh? Ah No gokudera... um I was thinking Dera~ would look really cute wearing THAT outfit." Yamamoto confessed.

Gokudera cheeks turn scarlet red.

" SHUT UP IDIOT! I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!" Gokudera yelled.

" HAHA! calm down I'm kidding haha!"

End Flashback

_Maybe there is something I could do for that idiot. But I don't have any girly clothes. I can ask my si- Hell no! She will tease me to no end and I can't ask any of the girls because they are sooo nosy! And going to Judaime for such a thing is a HELL NO! Dam it I don't want to buy an outfit. Hmm_

He got dressed and sat down in his living room.

Time passed without him noticing until his phone began to ring.

"HEllo?" He answered

" Ciassu! Gokudera!" A squeaky voice replied from the receiver.

" REBORN?"

" Have you thought of what you are giving Yamamoto?" He asked

Holly shit! Reborn is a dangerous person! Somehow he knows EVERYTHING. He was sure that the acrobaleno already knew about his relationship with the idiot.

" AH no I haven't. I don't have much money so I can't get him something but I was thinking of making som-

" Hmpt! I thought Tsuna was useless but it seems you are too! Okay I'll give you a hand! In a while you will receive a package. USE IT! If you don't I WILL KNOW! Ciao ciao"

Gokudera stared at the phone.

what the hell was the acrobaleno planning?

Not to soon there was a knock at his door. He opened it to find a box. He was really suspicious he took out his smokes and bombs. Once he recognized the vongola emblem and reborn signature he relaxed, only for a moment. He took the box inside and opened it. His mouth literally almost drop!

_What the hell! That acrobaleno defiantly knew! But to know what he was thinking! SCARY!_

After some time he began to wonder if he should use it. He could always pull out a poem or song for the idiot. Now that he could think clearly. Or maybe he was looking for an excuse not to use what the baby had given him. He sighted in resignation; if he didn't obey it could be dangerous! He took out the clothes and put them on.

He looked at the mirror. He moved here there, turned, half turn, looked sideways, and then stopped.

He was shock! Why did that stuff fit him soooo well!

"Okay fuck this! I'm not doing this I don't care if I will save money or whatever! I'll just treat him for dinner!" he cursed.

He was about take it off when there was a knock on his door.

Who in hell could be visiting him! Seriously? He was going through a dilemma.

He slowly walked to the door and checked who it was. To his bad luck or maybe good luck? Yamamoto was standing outside.

_HOLLY SHIT! what the- why is that IDIOT doing here? Do not usually the birthday person wait for the other to go to them? I mean why would they go to the person that- No wait nothing makes sense when it came down to the idiot._

He was going to change really fast but, he was kind of liking the idea of the thing he was wearing. He sighted in resignation again.

He slowly opened the door.

Yamamoto only stared at him.

Then fainted with a nosebleed!

"Hey Idiot wake up"

_Oh this voice belongs to Dera~. He'll probably kill me if he finds out I had such a weird dream. No he will blow me up if he finds out I have such a fetish. This is bad I really liked that maid outfit. I wonder if I could buy one and ask the baby to find a way to make Dera~ wear it. Aha that's not going to happened._

"Yamamoto get up"

Haha he is calling me by my name. He is so adorable even if he calls me idiot.

"T. . . ta.. Takeshi wake up so I can give you. Your birthday present." Gokudera whispered

_Ahhh! Hearing him say my name is like I am in heaven. He can be soo cute. Wait my birthday present? Oh yeah it's my birthday! I didn't think he will get me something since he is so shy. I wonder what it is? _

Yamamoto slowly opened his eyes. Who he came face to face was with a blushed Gokudera with a cute girl outfit. His hair was tied half ways in a small pigtail, while his hair lay normally. He was wearing a red shirt and a cute black punkish skirt, with long socks. Yamamoto couldn't stop from staring in amusement.

"Dera~ is it okay to assume you are my present?" Yamamoto asked shyly.

". . . Idiot do you have to ask? Do. . . do you like it?" Gokudera asked, as he blushed.

"Well. . . you look hot Dera~" Yamamoto grinned.

Gokudera knew that he had turn on the perverted side of Yamamoto.

"Well of course I can see that I am really hot, because your friend there is starting to react" Gokudera pointed out, with a husky voice.

Yamamoto grinned again and his eyes changed into the seductive and horny once.

" It's my birthday today. I want to try and do you while wearing those clothes." Yamamoto stated as he grabbed, a turn on Silverette.

Gokudera loved how his baseball idiot would change personalities on the battle field and during games. But the change he loved the most was when he was horny. Yamamoto fetish was to talk dirty and it seemed that he would include role playing too.

"My my, don't we have am extremely horny birthday boy? How would you like to do it? Young Sir?"

Gokudera asked sexily as he straddle's Yamamoto, who was sitting on his sofa.

". . . I can do anything I want right?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well I am at your service for tonight only, so make it worth it." Gokudera pointed out.

"Dera~ I will make it worth it! Thank you for this!" Yamamoto murmur as he attacked Gokudera's neck.

Outside Gokudera's apartment.

"REBORN! Why did I have to come?" Tsuna hissed.

"Shut up dame-tsuna! Weren't you worry that Gokudera was going to do something stupid with Yamamoto's present?" reborn pointed out.

" Yes but but they . . . they sound kinda busy." Tsuna blushed.

Moans, and whimpers could be heared from the apartment of Gokudera. Tsuna was standing outside with a big blush. He wanted his friends to become close but it seem that they were closer than what he thought.

" I think I don't have to worry about them anymore." Tsuna whispered rapidly as he made a sharp turn to leave.

" You are not going to stay? Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

" HIEEEE!Why would I stay?" Tsuna asked rapidly.

"Maybe you can learn a thing or two by hearing them?" Reborn pointed out.

" What noo I don't want to!" Tsuna whispered harshly as he ran away, covering his ears.

Reborn smirked. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

" He is going your way." Reborn reported and hung up.

" Teenager this days it's so much fun to screw with them. Now I should be visiting that other dame-student" Reborn smirked as he called the Cavallone mansion.

Tsuna didn't want to learn anything about XX stuff just yet! He wanted to live a nice and peaceful life. Of course that wasn't the case since he has had many XX dreams about a certain guardian. He kept running that he didn't see someone in front of him.

CLASH

"ouch! Oh I am sorry! I wasn't looking wher-MOKURO!" Tsuna screamed. He was about to run away when Mokuro grabbed him by the shirt.

"ku fufu fufu you aren't running away from me now?" Mokuro asked.

Tsuna paled.

"You! You! You're the reason why I can't sleep I keep having weird dreams!" Tsuna accused without really thinking.

Mokuro raised an eyebrow.

"What dreams? Tsunayoshi Sawada?" Mokuro asked questionly.

"Um the dreams. Were you and I and um um. Never mind" He hushed as he turned away blushing.

"My my I want to know more about this dream." Mokuro purred into Tsuna's ear.

"WHAT! No I don't want to s-mgh" Tsuna was silence as Mokuro claimed his lips with his own.

" By any chance does it include this kind of stuff?" Mokuro asked with a husky voice.

Mokuro's husky voice provoke Tsuna's sleeping buddy to wake up. Every night he had the same dream where he was being held gently by his mist guardian, taking him into the heaven of pleasure. Of course his little buddy would react to his provative voice.

Tsuna blushed slightly as he tried to hide his waking erection. Making Mokuro quiet amused.

This might just be easier than what I thought. That lying acrobaleno.

" Tsunayoshi do you want to come over to my place?" Mokuro whispered into Tsuna's ear as he slightly and gently licked it.

Let's just say that a beat up Dino met up with a limping little brother and right hand man.

_**Yeah i didn't know how much the site would allow me to write so I kinda wanted to keep it in the safe side, but it seems that I failed T,T well I hope you guys liked it! I know its kinda short but eh!**_

_**Yeah I am complaining about the new rulez .**_


End file.
